


Knits and Needles

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Knitting, trick or treat exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: In the off-season, Yuri Plisetsky knits cat sweaters with old ladies.





	Knits and Needles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/gifts).



> I originally planned on this being longer and then I may have lost track of time and due dates... Hopefully you still enjoy it anyways.

Yuri Plisetsky found himself standing outside the entrance of a senior home. The cold morning air cutting through the layers of his jacket and making him shiver in the entranceway. His body protested the early morning wake-up, and he let out a wide yawn before entering the facility.

 The Russian Skating Federation has decided that some good publicity was in order and the public relations team had sent them all for some old-fashioned volunteering. Yuri thought it was absolutely ludicrous considering he’d won gold at the Grand Prix and that Russia was now home to figure skating’s power couple (even if Katsudon was still competing for Japan).

A receptionist checked him in and handed him a visitor’s ID that doubled as an electronic card key. After following directions through the maze of hallways he found himself in an open common room, complete with tables, couches, and a TV in the corner playing a generic nature documentary. 

“Mr. Plisetsky,” one of the caretakers greeted him cheerfully, “Everyone was really excited when they said you were coming to visit.”

He gave a small, shy smile, “Call me Yuri, please. Mr. Plisetsky sounds too much like my grandfather.”

The caretaker laughed, too awake for the early morning, and explained to Yuri that they were doing “Sunrise Arts and Crafts.” 

It turns out that Yuri Plisetky was absolutely atrocious at knitting. The seniors at the home loved to tease him about it and old ladies were surprisingly merciless. In the end, he was laughing and they loved to coddle him like he was their own grandson (which included fighting over him too).

He became a regular at the nursing home, although he did replace the sunrise sessions with the _sunset_ ones. It took three sessions before he finally managed to finish a scarf – or at least it was supposed to be a scarf. It was more of a tangled mess of yarn that sort of formed a rectangle.

His first sweater was terrible, but Potya made it look cute in the Instagram pictures. (And he made sure to glare and Victor and Yuuri when Makkachin and Potya got matching sweaters that Christmas before they could tease him.)


End file.
